The Five Valentines of Wally and Artemis
by Seagirl3
Summary: based on the pictures from murrmernator on tumblr. Its sickly sweet at first, but there will be fairly graphic sex later on. so beware and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was two days after Valentines day. She said nothing to him on the day which is probably a bad thing. She was usually very vocal about things like this.

He walked through the door to her apartment she shared with her mom. His hands were shaking as he held the single rose he got her. He knocked on the door frame announcing his presence. She came floating down the stairs wearing a red tank top that stopped right above her naval and tight blue skinny jeans. Her hair in its customary ponytail. She stopped short at the last step putting her hand on her hip.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just gonna come in anyway?" she said looking at him. He gave her a small croocked smile and held out the rose.

"I know its late but, here." he said, disregarding her previous statement. She walked over to him and took the rose. She walked over to the kitchen and put the rose in a vase with water. "Sorry I forgot Valentines day. Our first one and I forget how typical. The point is I'm really sorry Arty. Please forgive me?"

She pursed her lips and took his hand leading him towards the window seat on the other side of the apartment. She sat him down and sat on the side putting her legs over his lap. She looked at his puppy dog face and smiled. "How can I stay mad at a face like that?" she said and immediately his face broke into a grin. He grew bold and kissed her. She kissed back as if everything was normal. They separated and she wiped the remainder of her red lipstick off her lips and his. "Next time though be more creative than a rose. Its so played out." she said and he just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally West was a junior this year. He had grown more into his own skin. He was muscular but not overdone. He'd grown taller and he chose more skin tight shirts to highlight his toned chest. He mainly did it for Artemis. Not because she liked it, I mean she did, but he did it because she got really territorial when she saw girls check him out. That normally involved making out.

However today making Artemis jealous was nowhere in his mind. He had forgotten Valentines day again. He had one shot to make it up to her. He ran as fast as he could to her school library. (she goes there when she's mad) she walked out the door in casual clothes. A beige crop top and skinny jeans. She stopped short when she saw him there with a card and a nervous smile.

"You have a card. I guess that means you finally realized V-day was 3 days ago." she said crossing her arms and standing right in front of him.

"Um... Yeah. Here." he said handing the card to her. She opened it and read what was in side.

Dear Arty,

Sorry I forgot V-day AGAIN. Love, Wally

She looked up and he was holding a small pot with a strange looking red flower. She gave him a quizzical look.

"It's called a spitfire. You told me last time to be more creative the next time. So..." he said gripping the plant. A grin spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm guessing this means I'm forgiven?" he says when they separate.

"Yeah. I guess, the spitfire flower was nice touch." she said taking the plant from him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked away from the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years. He'd been with her for three years and forgotten valentine's day every year. It was two days after Valentines and he had a plan. Artemis had moved into Oliver's mansion after her mom passed away earlier that year.

Wally snuck into her room and scattered rose petals and lit candles. He even got a box of chocolates. The whole shabang. He felt foolish but he wanted to make a display. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a nice pair of blue jeans.

Artemis was walking through the house with her new friend Wendy. They'd been out at a party held by some kids at Gotham Academy. Artemis was wearing a nice green dress, red lipstick, red earings and she had decided to wear her hair down that day. They were laughing as Artemis opened her bedroom door. They both stopped in their tracks as the redhead in the center of the room smiled at the blonde.

"I'll just... Go." Wendy said hooking her thumb back and walking away while whispering a 'go get him' to Artemis. Artemis's cheeks colored pink as she scanned over the room. Her eyes finally came back to the redhead. Her eyes scanned him as well. He'd really grown up and she could almost see the muscles under his shirt.

"Wally, what is this?" she said gesturing to the room with her arms.

"My apology." he said holding up the box of chocolates. She smirked and walked over to him taking the box out of his hands and sitting them both down on the little couch thing that fancy people have in front of their beds. She cracked open the box and Wally reached in holding one piece of chocolate to her lips. She ate the piece of chocolate out of his hand.

"Wally, we can't." she said suddenly.

"Can't what?" he said feigning innocence.

"You know what. and we can't this is Ollie's house. So stop mentioning it."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Just... We can't okay?"

"Okay." he said looking back down to the box of chocolates. Artemis watched him and bit her lip. 'aw fuck it' she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck crashing her lips against his. She pushed him down until he was lying on the fancy couch thing and straddling him. Their lips never separating. She began to unbutton his shirt and he fiddled with her zipper slowly pulling it down. The straps fell off her shoulders and she had unbuttoned his shirt and was trying to pull it off of him. He used his superspeed before going straight back to kissing her. She roamed her hands on his now exposed skin. She felt the well defined muscles and the his six pack.

He ran his hands along her back slipping the bodice off of her chest, revealing the strapless bra underneath. He undid the bar and threw it across the room. Cupping her breasts with both his hands. Artemis groaned as she moved from his lips to his neck. He began to massage her breasts rolling her hardening nipples in between his fingers.

Artemis's hands roamed down Wally's body reaching his belt. She undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants. Trying to push them off of him. He used his super speed to take them off and move her to the bed.

Wally stroked her thighs and slipped a hand in between her thighs and felt how wet wet she was from the fabric of her panties.

"Ugh." Artemis groaned as he began to stroke her through her panties. He pushed the fabric away with his fingers and slowly pushed into her center.

"Wally, now, please." she half commanded half pleaded. He looked up at her face, eyes clenched shut, hair strewn every where, hands holding onto the sheets for dear life. How could he refuse that?

Wally removed her panties and his boxers and positioned himself at her opening. He took one look back at her face and thrust into her.

"Ungh!" Artemis screamed as Wally began to move at an inhumanly rate not giving her time to adjust. He thrust in and out of her roughly until she felt her stomach tighten as she reached her climax.

"Wally, I'm- I'm so... Ung" she tried to form an actual sentence as her release took over her body. This triggered his own release.

"Uh fuck! Artemis!" Wally screamed.

He pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Wow. Ollie is gonna be pissed." Artemis said rolling over to sling her arm over Wally's chest and use his chest as a pillow as he laughed. His arm wrapped around her and he pulled the blankets around them with his ot

her.


End file.
